


A Beautiful Cacophony

by twiggzzler



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiggzzler/pseuds/twiggzzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit and Nux attend a muchly anticipated rock concert. Lots of drinking and questionable decisions are made.</p><p>Future relationships and tags will be added as I'm not entirely sure where this is going to take me. I'm just having fun. Rating may (probably will) go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Cacophony

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started when I saw mention of a rock band AU on tumblr. I started rambling ideas with juliettdelta about what ridiculous groupies Slit and Nux would make and this began to form. 
> 
> Thanks to canaricita for beta reading!
> 
> Slit and Nux have an open relationship and Nux loves everybody. Silly fun times ahead.

“Aw, man, this is gonna be the tits!”

Slit rolled his eyes. Why, of all people, did _he_ have to have found them in line?

“Don't say the tits _,_ Morsov. Makes ya sound like a smeg.”

Unfortunately, Morsov either didn't hear him or didn't care as he was now leaning on Nux and talking excitedly about the show. Slit narrowed his eyes at Morsov's hand on Nux's shoulder. Nux didn't seem to mind the lack of personal boundaries, but it bothered the hell out of Slit. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall of band posters behind him, looking out to people watch and try to ignore the sound of Morsov’s voice.

It was a quarter till eight and they’d been standing in line for nearly an hour. The doors wouldn’t open till eight and the headliner they were here for wasn’t even going on until midnight, but they wanted to make sure they were front and center for everything. Slit had a feeling it wouldn’t matter as they would inevitably get pulled from the front by mosh pits, but Nux had insisted.

Slit shivered. He was only wearing a tank top under his leather jacket despite the chill of October. Nux was wearing similar under his patch covered hoodie. They knew it would get ridiculously hot when the music started pumping and energy was high. This venue was shit for air circulation.

He smirked at the turtleneck he could see peeking above the collar of Morsov’s jacket. Bastard was gonna sweat his ass off.

Slit turned back to watching the street just as a large tour bus turned the corner. He knew it was them.

It looked like they were using The Doof’s old chrome tour bus. As it slowed in front of the venue, he could see that green vines had been painted along its sides, ending as they wrapped around a skull with roses blooming from the eye sockets. Slit tapped the very similar looking centerpiece patch on Nux’s hoodie.

Nux turned and squealed. “It’s them…”

“No shit.”

This was not the first time Slit and Nux had seen these individuals perform, but it would be the first time since the two bands had merged into one under the new record label. They’d released their new album online last month and Nux had proclaimed it was the best thing he’d ever heard and immediately began painting their new logo to update his favorite hoodie.

As the bus slowed, Slit could see that Chrome Records had been violently scratched out on the bus’s door and Furious Records had been painted in red just above the scratches. The change in record labels had been a nasty public affair and it was obvious that they wanted to give a big fuck you to their previous record executive. Coma the Doof’s leaving hadn’t been as bad as The Caged Flames’ exit. That had included horrible allegations Slit didn’t like to think about. Thankfully, the bands came out on top and were making good music again.

The bus continued around to the back of the venue, much to Nux’s disappointment.

“Aw. I hoped they were gonna get out here. It’d be like a red carpet thing.”

“You know they got all those instruments and shit. Besides, we’re gonna get backstage and meet ‘em then, anyway.”

Morsov perked up. “You guys got backstage passes?”

“Uh, sure. Whatever. Oh, look, they’re opening the doors,” Slit mumbled as he wedged himself between Morsov and Nux. He was thankful that he’d already bought will-call tickets as Morsov got held up in the cash line. He’d really pushed his luck that the show wouldn’t have sold out already. Slit was amazed and displeased that tickets were still available.

Slit took Nux’s hand and lead him through the double doors, pointedly ignoring the call of, “Hey, guys, wait up!” from Morsov.

“Need a drink. Then we head to the center. Wanna lose that guy in the crowd.”

“He’s not so bad. What is it you don’t like about him so much?” Nux asked as they made their way to the bar closest to the stage. One of Slit’s favorite things about this place was that it had more than one bar inside, so you didn’t have to wait as long for a drink.

“He’s a show-off! A know-it-all! He thinks he’s so great. And I don’t like the way he looks at you,” Slit said as he put his hand on Nux’s waist.

“Hello, pot.”

“What? You sayin’ I’m anything like that rusted shit?”

Nux stopped and turned to look Slit in the eye. “Slit, you are, without a doubt, the biggest show-off I have ever met. And you’ve looked at me far more lewdly than I think he’s even thought to do.”

“That’s ‘cause I _am_ great. And you like the way I look at you. Among other things…” Slit dropped his hand from Nux’s waist to grab his ass.

Nux let out a long-suffering sigh and looked to the bartender, who was waiting on them to order with crossed arms and a lopsided scowl.

“Two cans of Guinness, please. And this guy’s payin’,” Nux jerked his head toward Slit before turning on his heel and walking toward the stage.

Slit called after him, “I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go!” to which Nux replied with a raised finger thrown over his shoulder.

Slit turned back to the bar just as two cans of Guinness were placed in front of him.

“Can you believe him?”

“I ain’t gettin’ in the middle of no lover’s spat. Ten bucks.” No sympathy from this guy, then.

Slit handed him a twenty and watched as he fixed someone else’s drink before getting him change. He looked a little old to be working at a bar at a music venue, but Slit was sure he’d seen this man here before. Maybe he owned the venue. If he was fixing their drinks and possibly owned the place, Slit wanted to get in good with the guy.

When he returned with the change, Slit pushed it all back to him and said, “Name’s Slit.”

The bartender raised an eyebrow as he dropped the cash into the tip jar.

“Ace.”

“You excited about the show?” Slit took a sip of his Guinness.

“Should be loud, like most others,” Ace said before listening to someone give another drink order.

“Ah, yer gonna love ‘em. They’re fuckin’ shine. Me and my mate’re gonna play pool with ‘em after the show.”

Ace was pouring a drink as he replied, “That so? You know ‘em, then?”

“Course I do! Went to school with Coma. We were practically best friends.”

“Hm.” Ace was taking another drink order. He didn’t even look at Slit as he said, “Don’t know why you’re buggin’ me, but I don’t think your current mate’s gonna still be your friend if he doesn’t get his beer.”

“Eh, fine. Nice talkin’ to ya, Ace.”

Slit picked up the Guinness and wandered in the direction of the stage to find Nux. It was becoming more crowded and he had to push his way through some groups before he spotted the familiar shaved head. At least he’d managed to actually get to the front.

“For fuck’s sake, what took you so long?” Nux asked as he took his Guinness from Slit.

“Shmoozin’ with the possible owner. Told ‘im I know Coma.”

“You know _I_ don’t even believe you, right? And he probably hears that all the time. It’s not gonna help.” Nux took a long drink.

“I swear, you don’t think I had _any_ friends before I met you. Me an’ him were in the same homeroom for two years. You don’t forget a kid that special. I just don’t have any pictures from then. Woulda gotten thrown away when we moved, anyway.”

“Two years in early elementary, _if_ it happened. Plus, you may remember him, but I doubt he’d remember you. Especially your face.”

“Fuck you, man. This the thanks I get for tryin’ ta get us backstage? _And_ I bought the drinks. I don’t see you makin’ any effort.”

Nux had the decency to look remorseful. “Okay, sorry. We’re here to have fun, right? Even if we don’t get back there, we’ll still have a good time. I’ll buy the next round.” He paused before adding, “Though, I do have a plan…” Nux wiggled his eyebrows and cocked his thumb toward a scruffy looking security guy standing at the edge of the stage.

“I’ve been makin’ eyes at him.”

“Nux, no.”

“Nux, yes!”

“You tryin’ ta seduce him all night’s not gonna work if I’m grindin’ up on ya when yer dancin’. Which I’m not gonna not do. Most people see that as you bein’ taken.”

“Oh, I’ll make it work.”

As he said this, the lights dimmed and a hush spread through the crowd.

\- - - - - - - - - -

The opening act hadn’t been half bad. A bit post-punk, but fast and full of energy. Slit couldn’t remember their name, but he was sure there was a merch booth somewhere near the entrance. He’d buy a shirt tonight and torrent their music tomorrow.

Nux had gotten their second round of drinks between sets. Rum and Coke so strong it made his toes curl. The Coke must have just been for a splash of color. Slit had told Nux to tip well and it was certainly paying off.

Halfway through the second act, a kind of angry rap-rock that Slit found he really enjoyed, some jerk from the audience had managed to climb on stage. The band was ignoring him, so at least he wasn’t interrupting the show.

Slit frowned when he recognized the smeg. Morsov had lost both his jacket and turtleneck at some point and was now shirtless. He looked crazed and Slit wondered if he’d gotten ahold of some drugs.

Security was reaching to pull him down, led by that guy Nux had set his eyes on. Before they could get a good grip on him, Morsov yelled, “Witness me!” and jumped into the mass of thrashing bodies.

Slit would have admitted that it was the most impressive thing he’d ever seen Morsov do, but the sea parted just in time for him to hit the ground.

Slit’s cry of “Mediocre, Morsov!” was drowned out by the thrum of the music and shouts from the surrounding mosh pit.

“Should we help him?” Nux shouted into Slit’s ear to be heard over the din. Too loud. Slit rubbed his ear to try to soothe his now aching eardrum.

“No!” Morsov was not going to ruin this night. “He’s fine!” Slit shouted and pointed to Morsov’s head, now peaking above the horde several paces away.

Slit dropped his empty plastic cup and placed both hands on the barricade between the stage and the audience, effectively boxing Nux in. “I want you right here,” he said against his ear. Nux responded by grinding his ass back against Slit.

They spent the rest of the set that way, intermittently grinding as they danced or simply bobbing their heads to the music when the tempo was slower.

Slit could see the scruffy security guy eyeing Nux occasionally. It was obvious, at least to Slit, that he was trying not to ogle. His eyebrows shot up twice just while Slit was looking, which made him wonder what kind of faces Nux was making. He was beginning to suspect Nux had been staring at that guy more than the current band. Slit felt more amused than jealous.

When the man accidentally met Slit’s gaze, Slit smirked, then laughed when he quickly looked away.

Soon, the second band finished with a roar from the crowd, and the security guard quickly walked out of sight.

“Aw, man! You scared him off, Slit!” Nux whined.

“Did not! Gave ‘im my most charmin’ smile!”

“Like I said, you scared him off.”

“Whatever. I want another drink, but gettin’ back here’s gonna be a bitch through this horde.”

“You’re just lazy. I’ll do it.” Nux kissed his cheek and slipped under his arm. Slit turned to watch him drift through the press of bodies toward the bar where he could still see Ace still behind the counter.

Slit sighed. Nux was better at getting people to like him. Maybe he’d have more luck getting the possible bar owner to like them. Slit thought that maybe he should have asked to make sure Ace was actually the owner or someone who had any sway in who could get backstage before dropping money on the guy...

At least Nux’s ploy to seduce a member of security seemed to at least be affecting the security guy. Slit just hoped nothing major would come of it. While they’d joked about all bets being off if anything was possible with members of the band, the lowly security wasn’t in that picture.

Various people were now clearing the stage of the previous bands’ detris. Slit smiled when the large drum kit was uncovered on its raised platform near the back of the stage. The glittery green drum shells shimmered in the light. The bass drum had also been painted with the skull and viney roses. He heard clinking and looked up to see two stagehands attaching cords to the rafters.

This concert should be amazing, if the new album was anything to go by. Nux had been into The Caged Flames for almost as long as the two of them had been fans of Coma the Doof. Slit thought The Caged Flames had gotten too poppy when they went under Chrome Records and he much preferred their older stuff. Nux claimed that Coma had gotten just as poppy and Slit was just holding The Caged Flames to a different standard because they were girls. But regardless, the new songs they made together under the new label were fucking solid.

“Shit!” Slit was jarred from his thoughts as something fucking cold was pressed to the back of his neck. “What-?” He turned, fist raised, to see Nux standing with two drinks in his hands.

“Don’t hit the guy who bought you a drink,” Nux warned as he stepped back and made to drink from both cups at once.

“Gimme.” Slit took a cup and took a large swig, then began coughing and almost dropped it. He wasn’t expecting straight Jägermeister.

“Glory, Slit, learn to handle your liquor,” Nux teased as he took a sip.

Slit glared. “Warn me next time, fucker. This shit’s nasty.”

“It was compliments of a certain security guard. Well, mine was. I had to pay for yours.” Nux winked, then looked over Slit’s shoulder and winked again.

“What?!” Slit turned and saw the security guard was back. He at least had the decency to look away when Slit stared him down.

“So, you an’ Mr. Scruffy are actually hittin’ it off…”

“Mr. Scruffy?” Nux laughed. “Fun name. Hey, look at me. I can’t tell if you’re upset because you’re jealous or because I’m closer to gettin’ us backstage than you are.”

Slit turned away and finished gulping down the rest of his drink. He hissed at the taste before replying, “No. I mean, not really. I don’t know. I’m worried the night’s gonna take us places we didn’t plan on goin’. What if he thinks yer bein’ serious an’ wants somethin’ fer lettin’ ya backstage? What if he’s a creep? Why’d ya pick him of all the security guys?”

“He has the cutest butt.”

Slit was not impressed.

Nux threw his arms around Slit and said, “I know you’re concerned, but I can handle myself. I don’t get vibes this guy would hurt me. I mean, I’m pretty sure he’d hurt people if he had to, have you seen his arms? But he’s a sweetheart. You should’ve seen him mumblin’ tryin’ to buy me a drink. I feel kinda bad for usin’ him. Hell, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if something did happen.”

“Thought ya wanted to get into the pants of nearly everyone in the band. Especially a certain red-head. He’s just a security guard.”

“My plan’s not changed, but I admit it’s not likely. A boy can dream. And bein’ in a band doesn’t make you more important than a security guard!”

“Uh huh.” Slit was not convinced.

“I can tell by your smile that you still love me.”

“I’m not smilin’.”

Nux traced the scars on Slit’s cheeks. “Yes, you are.”

“Fine. Ya got me.”

Nux took another sip and smirked over the rim of the cup. “Love you, too.”

They turned back to face the stage as the lights went down again. Nux gasped and vibrated in Slit’s arms as shadowed figures moved into their places on the stage. The crowd was already cheering as the figure in the middle was attached to the hanging cords.

“We are… Verdant Triumph!”

Colored lights lit up the stage as it erupted in sound.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm twiggzler over on tumblr.


End file.
